


Homecoming

by geekmama



Series: All Holiday [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: Written for Tumblr's 'Six Sentence Sunday', this is an alternate toCruel and Unusual, another version of what might have happened after Sherrinford in the "All Holiday" timeline.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Writer's Choice' prompt: Home
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ********************************

They had fallen out in the aftermath of Sherrinford -- well,  _ she  _ had fallen out, and his humble acceptance of the situation had only rewarded her with sleepless nights and countless tears --  but now, after he’d been out of town for a fortnight on a case for his brother, she had clarity at last and was determined to make amends and a fresh start with a gift, neatly wrapped in a bio-hazard bag and sealed in a small ice chest.

She let herself into the flat with the key he’d given her months ago and was headed straight for the refrigerator, thinking she probably should have brought some basic groceries for him, too (but no, perhaps she could talk him into an evening of takeaway and crap telly when he returned tomorrow, her gift would surely tell him she was ready and willing to resume their former camaraderie (and perhaps something warmer)), when he walked into the kitchen from the short hall leading to his bath and bedroom, fluffing his damp, freshly showered curls with a hand towel and wearing precisely nothing.

They both froze, gasping and wide-eyed, each swiftly taking in the sight of the other ( _ my God he’s fit -- obviously quite recovered from his ‘descent into hell’ for John _ ), then Molly’s cheeks flamed and she whirled around even as Sherlock whipped the towel down in an attempt to conceal what she really could not describe as a  _ small  _ portion of himself (lord, she must be scarlet, the way her cheeks were burning;  _ get a grip, Hooper, you’re a doctor, not some shrinking virgin _ ).

“You came back early?” she blurted. “I’ve brought you that heart you’ve been wanting!”

And at that he actually burst out laughing, the sound full of joy and relief, and he said, “Have you really? Let me see!” before he took the box from her (setting it carefully on the kitchen table, he was always respectful of the deceased, in his way), turned her about and took her in his arms (rather roughly, and  _ sans _ towel), and gave her what she would always consider (and would someday describe to her grown daughters as) the most delicious and heartstoppingly  _ important  _ kiss of her life.

 

 

~.~


End file.
